The Last Nyanmurai
is a Fire-attribute Merican Legendary Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Biology Like Shogunyan, The Last Nyanmurai is a cat-like Yo-kai in samurai armor. Unlike Shogunyan, The Last Nyanmurai's fur is a dark orange in color with dull blue wisps on his tail, sports a black eyepatch over his left eye, and his armor is red in tone, with black replacing the gold. On The Last Nyanmurai's ''kabuto is a five-point ridged star. The Last Nyanmurai's blade resembles a daito in general shape with the cloth on the handle of the blade matching his armor's color. The Last Nyamurai is a crazed soul, obsessed ''with being in last place, committing seppuku for every time he doesn't, though failing to succeed each time. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series The Last Nyamurai debuted in Last Bushinyan arrived in Japon!, where he has just arrived in Japon. He want to be the last on everything (Like being the last person to sleep) and each time he failed to do so, he tries to commits seppuku. It was later revealed that The Last Nyanmurai is the youngest son of a samurai cat Yo-kai family, hence his behaviours. After explaining everything to Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper, he gave his medal to him. Unfortunately, moments after that, The Last Nyanmurai got a email from his family and was shocked to find out that a cat Yo-kai baby was born. Unable to accept the fact that he is now the second youngest son in the family, he tries to commit seppuku and Nate and his Yo-kai friends try to prevent him from doing that in the middle of night as the episode ends. Yo-kai Watch 3 Despite traditional Legendary Yo-kai, The Last Nyanmurai can be befriended through battle. The prerequisite is to clear a quest "Motion Sickness on Helicopter" which is available during the progress of Chapter 8 of the game story. The Last Nyanmurai can be found on a southern part of the Walnur Village. However, he won't let the player challenge him unless he/she has the Showdown Pass. Player can obtains the Showdown Pass by inserting the Dream Coin Red or the Dream Coin G1 into the USA Crank-a-Kai. As it is Crank-a-Kai, the chance of getting the Showdown Pass is random, though one can always pull the Showdown Pass if the player uses the Crank-a-kai in Japan. The Dream Coin Reds and Dream Coin G1 can be obtained by reading the QR codes on the back of certain Dream medals. After the player got the Showdown Pass, go to the Southern Area of Walnur Village with the helicopter and talk to The Last Nyanmurai. By giving him a pass, the player can battle the Merican Legendary Yo-kai in a once-a-day battle. There's a chance of befriending The Last Nyanmurai if the player wins. Alternatively theres a chance of obtaining him and the other Merican Legendaries in a Busters-T Dungeon known as Labyrinth of Muo Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Similar to the method in Yo-kai Watch 3, The Last Nyanmurai requires using a Showdown Pass, which is a very rare item obtainable in the Lucky/Oni Crank in certain events. Using the item transports you to a special area where you can battle the Last Nyamurai but doing so will consume the Pass item, meaning if the player fails to befriend him while battling him, they will need to pull another pass from the Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 The Last Nyanmurai and the other Merican Legendaries can rarely be received as a reward for clearing the dungeon Merican Labyrinth. The Merican Legendary you may get changes daily however. Quotes * When being recruited(Yo-kai Watch: PuniPuni) ''"That was remarkable skill! I... desire to serve you!"'' (すばらしい腕前ござるな!ソレガシ... ユーに仕えたいでござるな!) Game data Attribute tolerance Movelist Yo-kai Watch 3 |22-44 x 3|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} |Attack up|-|Single ally|The inspirited Yo-kai takes a last stand pose, raising SPR.}} Sword|はらきりソード|Harakiri Sōdo}}|190-285|-|Single column|Last Nyanmurai leaps into the air and slams his sword onto the ground in front of him, creating a traveling shockwave.}} |武士道|Bushidō}}||||When allies are defeated, this Yo-kai's STR goes way, WAY up.}} Trivia * He is the first Legendary Yo-kai to have his own mini corner. * He is also the first Merican Legendary to have an Awoken Form. Etymology Origin Being a Merican Yo-kai, The Last Nyanmurai is likely a homage to Edward Zwick's ''The Last Samurai''. His eyepatch likely comes from one of the characters, Katsumoto. In other languages Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Merican Legendary Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai